


[ART] Cover cm's 'lightning risked it all'

by Ilthit



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Harlequin Big Bang, Inspired by Fanfiction, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard's princess Thor finds herself betrothed to the runt of the jotunn king's litter, Loki.</p><p>Art for cm's fic for Harlequin Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Cover cm's 'lightning risked it all'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Like Us) Lightning Risked It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771738) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 




End file.
